Hetahiga Onikakushihen
by MizariOmi15
Summary: Onikakushihen is the 1st arc of the 4 question arc. It tells of Alfred Jones coming to the village of Hinatalia. Alfred America Antonio Spain Monika Nyotalia!Germany Matthew Canada Peter Sealand Felicania Nyotalia!Italy OOC warning, just a tad bit


**Mizari: I know I have other work to do, like my three unfinished stories *cough *cough* buuuut this one is completely different!  
Why?  
This one actually is done, been a while since I did a hetalia story anyway. So let's all do this and hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Higurashi no naku koro ni. That belongs to Hima-sensei and Ryu07-sensei**

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry _

_I'm sorry _

_I'm sorry _

"Hey Al, do you like the scenery?"

A young blonde man pulled out of his thoughts and looked at his father. He pushed his glasses up and gave him a grin. "It looks great dad," he said with a large grin.

His father smiled and glanced out to the fields. "Yeah, nice to have the bright fresh air from the countryside." His wife nodded in agreement, looking at the map of the new village.

Alfred looked back to the window, placing his mouth over the palm of his head. "Countryside eh?"

_**-Hetahiga Onikakushihen -** _

Here it is! Nice place right?" Alfred stared at the place in awe. Nice place couldn't describe it, it was huge. Yeah that's something he'd use. He picked up his suitcases, until his dad stopped him.

"Al, why don't you look around the village? I heard that there were kids around your age around these parts. Why don't you go and make some friends?" his father put a strong emphasis on friends, knowing Alfred's own personality made it hard to be friends with.

Alfred shook his head, picking up the suitcase again. "Nah pops, I can meet them at school. Why should I let two old folks do all the unpacking when I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself? That's what heroes are for."

To show he meant what he meant, he picked up 4 more suitcases and jogged into the houses with two of his parents smiling at his back.

After all the unpacking and picking rooms, Alfred rested on his king sized bed.

"Friends huh? That would be nice," he whispered to himself. With the last word he closed his eyes and went into a nice sweet slumber.

_**- Hetahiga Onikakushihen -** _

CA-CAW

Alfred jumped, staring at the window from his room. "Jeez, I know it's a village but a rooster waking me up," he mumbled and stretched for the morning.

Alfred looked around his room, still bare and multiple boxes of his comic book heroes and some Japanese cartoon heroes (his old neighbor Kiku explained they were shonen or something, he doesn't know). He frowned at the simplicity of his room but gave it a shrug.

"I'll work on it after…. School…" Oh yeah school. He didn't really like it that much but hey, every kid needs an education. Alfred mused grudgingly while looking at his new uniform. "Kinda simple..." The uniform was a simple white shirt and blue jeans with the emblem of the village crest, a nun like person, and a bag with a few notebooks.

He changed into the outfit, went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and style his hair. He stared at his reflection and posed "Hey you sexy thing." He clicked his tongue and panted Fonz-style to his own reflection.

"AL! It's time for school!" Alfred jumped in fright. He cleared his throat "I'm coming mom!" He got his bag and ran down the stairs in a hurry.

Finally, Al. Here have some buttered toast; you remember where you have to go for school right?" Alfred's mother smiled at him, handing him the toast and his boxed lunch.

Alfred grinned widely, munching on the toast while nodding. "Yeah mom, I remember!" He opened his bag and put his lunch in there while giving his mom thumbs up.

_**- Hetahiga Onikakushihen -** _

"I said that buut, I'm lost," he mumbled in annoyance. The young man looked around the forestry path. He frowned deeply, letting out a large sigh. "This is what I get for being cocky. Should've asked someone…" he grumbled, running a hand through his hair in annoyance.

"… Excuse me…" Alfred jumped and stepped back.

"Oh hey, didn't see you there." By his side was a neck length blonde haired male with violet eyes. The violet eyes stared at him as the person pushed up his circular glasses.

"You were standing on my foot for a while. It was kind of hurting." Alfred smiled and bowed weakly.

"Sorry, I was kinda lost so I wasn't looking." After hearing a meek 'it's ok' he regained his regular smile. "So uh, do you know where the school is?" Inspecting the person closer and noticing the two of them having the same uniform.

The boy smiled and nodded. "It's down this path. You must be the new family that moved in." Alfred nodded, giving the guy a pat on the back.

"Gee thanks, wait how did you know I was part of the new family that moved in?"

"This is a small village. Talk goes around… I'm Matthew Williams," Alfred took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Alfred Jones, nice to meet you Mattie!" Matthew blushed in embarrassment, nodding to Alfred.

"We're almost there anyway, let's keep going."

"Aye sir!"

**Hetahiga Onikakushihen Chapter 1 End **

**Mizari: I finished this. This is the shortest chapter out of my story, so longer chapters in the future! Hope you like my Hetalia and Higurashi no naku koro ni series. I will be doing all the arcs in Higurashi, so expect more and follow me on Instagram for pictures of this series. Review your thoughts, favorite and follow if you liked this and see you next week for the new chapter! **


End file.
